


"I'm never going to leave you."

by ohminewt



Series: Minewt Maze Drabbles [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho takes just a tad too long returning from the maze. Newt has a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm never going to leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my little minewt drabble thingays. :)

Minho ran like his life depended on it, (which it did), to the _closing_ doors of the maze. He managed to get too interested in exploring the maze, and just well, running, that he didn't even check his watch until 5 minutes before the Doors were supposed to shut. At that time, he was literally just as far as he possible could of been from the exit. As soon as he noticed the time, he took off in the quickest sprint of his life. By the time he rounded the corner and was able to see the way out, the doors were closing, and he could see a group of Gladers staring back at him. All of them looking more worried than he'd ever seen them, but he didn't have time to examine faces. He sped up his sprint. 

_30 feet._ He felt like the walls were closing on him, which they kind of were, but he only kept running. The thought of coming face to face with some griever at in the middle of the night did not interest him at all.

_25 feet._ The walls were a little less than halfway closed, and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his shucked chest. The boys on the other side of the wall's face seemed to hold disbelief. Maybe at how fast he was running.

_15 feet._ Walls were over halfway closed. Minho was starting to lose hope.

_10 feet._ Newt popped into his mind. He promised he wouldn't leave Newt in the maze alone, and that was a promise he intended on keeping. _He ran faster._

_5 feet_. The walls were so close to being shut that Minho's shirt got caught in between the walls as he squeezed through right in time. It ripped his shirt, but he was alive. That's all that matters.

He stumbled right into Alby who caught him before he could go face first into the dirt. He had no time to even catch his breath before Alby grabbed the Asian boy by his shirt collar and shoved him hard against he stone wall, knocking what little breath he still had in him out. "You lost your shuck mind? What took you so long?"

"Got distracted. I'm back, so it doesn't matter." Minho huffed, not losing a bit of his edge as he shoved Alby off of him. "How about you keep your hands off of me?"

Alby was about to retaliate physically, so Thomas had to step in. "Stop. Stop!" He said, sticking both of his arms out in between Alby and Minho. "He's back, and he's alive, that's all that matters."

"Oh yeah, Greenie saves the day." Alby grunted, and then pointed to Minho. "Just don't let it happen again. And Newt's in his room in the Homestead. Check on him. I think the kid's having a panic attack." With that, Alby walked away towards the kitchen, along with everyone else. 

Minho, who'd been heaved over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, immediately perked up at hearing Newt's name. Once again, as if he didn't nearly die, he took off running towards the homestead.

It wasn't a long run at all, and Minho managed to get there in less than 2 minutes. He was immediately heading to Newt's room with a worried expression on his face. He was too tired to not show emotion at the time.

He opened the door to see Newt laying on his bed, curled up in a ball and visibly shaking. Minho could hear how short and uneven Newt's breathing was as soon as he walked into the room. Minho figured Alby's prediction of Newt having a panic attack was true.

"Newt?" Minho said quietly to get his attention, and he most definitely did. Newt flipped over so he could see the source of the voice, and even through his tears he could easily make out Minho standing there, his chest heaving up and down, and his shirt nearly ripped off of him.

"Minho!" The british boy coughed out, and Minho immediately sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, pulling him into his chest. "You're here. You're alive!" 

Newt could of swore he stopped breathing for a moment when Minho released him, which he probably did. "N-No. Hold me." 

"I will, baby. I will. You need to fix your breathing or you're going to pass out." Minho explained, placing his hands on both of Newt's shoulders.

"I can't. I feel like I'm going to puke. Oh, God." Newt muttered, beginning to cough.

Minho quickly grabbed a bucket that was usually used for trash, and put it in between Newt's knees. The British boy released the contents of his stomach quickly, his tears dripping off of his face. Once he finished, Minho took the bucket away from him. "You're okay." 

He took him back in his arms, and Newt continued to cry and clutch onto Minho like his life depended on it. He muttered about how he thought he'd left him and how he didn't want to be alone. Simple things Newt always thought when Minho was in the maze.

"Would you be mad at me if I said that I thought about dyin' when you were late?" Newt asked, biting his bottom lip as he peeked up and Minho.

Minho frowned, and shrugged. "I don't know. More disappointed than angry, I guess. I don't want you thinkin' like that, shank."

"I know," Newt whimpered, but sat up out of the hug. Not far enough to where they weren't touching, but just so he could look him in the eye. "You can't be mad at me for it. You're the one who disappeared into that maze for two hours longer than usual."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest, narrowing his eyes. "You're blaming _me_ for _your_ suicidal thoughts?"

"No, I didn't say that, I just.." Newt trailed off a minute before curling back into his best friend/more than best friend's side. "Nevermind. I'm sorry. I was just scared you wouldn't come back.

"I'm never going to leave you." Minho muttered, planting an oh so familiar kiss to the top of Newt's head. "Understood?"

Newt nodded, sighing contently as he wiped some of his tears on Minho's shirt. "Understood."

 

 

 


End file.
